1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector comprising an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldably engaging the contact or terminal array of the card. Additionally, the connector always has an ejecting mechanism for ejecting the insertion card out.
The prior art discloses a card connector having an insulating housing and a metal shell covering on the insulating housing. The metal shell is constructed as an L shape, and the insulating housing has a triangular plate to guide an L-shape card inserted. On one side of the card connector, an ejecting mechanism is mounted. The ejecting mechanism primarily includes a pushing bar allowing a user to operate, an ejecting bar for pushing a card, and a connecting bar connecting the pushing bar and the ejecting bar for transmitting a force between the pushing bar and the ejecting bar.
However, such card connector is mounted in an electronic equipment, and the connecting bar is fitted on the triangular plate. Therefore, overall height of the card connector is increased. Accordingly, more internal space of the electronic equipment is occupied.
In another prior art, a card connector has an L-shape shell defining a wider portion allowing a card to fit/eject and a narrower portion opposite to the wider portion, an insulating housing receiving a plurality of terminals, an arm portion located on a lateral side of the insulating housing, and an ejecting mechanism mounted on the arm portion. Although the overall height of the card connector is reduced, additional module of the arm portion for coupling with the ejecting mechanism makes a high cost for a producer and, moreover, an assembly process of the card connector becomes more inconvenient.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving these various problems by providing a card connector which reduces the overall size of the connector and achieves a lower cost connector.